XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell
Un-Cloaked While In Cloak Description and Strategy Deathscythe has the most deceptive melee because of the range the scythe hits. Although deathscythe himself doesn't go really far, the scythe reaches ridiculously far and catches many enemies unexpectingly. Deathscythe's strongest combo is roughly 260 damage while is most used/practical combo does around 240. As a melee suit, deathscythe definitely excels in this department as a 2000 suit, while easily having priority over 3000 suits.Overall, deathscythe is worthy of a top tier suit, and being one, is definitely a suit to fear because of its strong range capabilities and the strong, tracking, deceptive range melee Combos *Strongest Combo - 260 dmg **6b, b, b, ND, b, b, 8b *Deathscythe's strongest combo. It ends with deathscythe thrusting his spear downward into the opponent, into the ground, then he wiggles it a bit before pulling it out of the enemy. This combo leaves deathscythe pretty vulnerable during the last bit because a nice chunk of damage comes from the scythe being pulled out of the enemy, so caution before using this. *Most practical Combo - 240 dmg **6b, b, b, ND, b, 8b, b *The most used deathscythe combo for the sole reason that he moves forward during the 8b, b, part meaning you potentially can dodge incoming fire. The whole part of 8b set doesnt actually finish as the opponent is downed before that but that means it still does damage and can still allow you to ND away. *Funny combo - not much dmg **4b,b,8b,d *Probably the only combo in the whole game that requires a target change. This attack is basically deathscythe grinding his scythe into the opponent, then grinding it out, then doing a front flip while holding his scythe and throwin the enemy onto his opponent. Throw distance isn't far and collision damage with the other enemy isn't much so it's kind of a useless combo, but always fun to do. *Spacing combo - not sure of damage **4b,b,a *I THINK its 4b, but if it's not 4b then it's done off 6b. The spear , rather than grind, will push the opponent RIDICULOUSLY far, probably as far as Zeta's CS which is good for isolating the opponent. Tips MPORTANT NOTE: There IS a difference between deathscythe's 4b and 6b but no matter what combo you use with deathscythe, always, ALWAYS start with the 6b, b, b set because it's the move with the deceptive range and the move that leads ALL the damaging stuff. Also know that the last b you do before ND, is one of two kicks deathscythe does during his 6b set so make sure you recognize when you ND. The spear deathscythe shoots is absolutely amazing. It has tracking comparable to Forbidden's AB in AvZII, basically it has one of best trackings in the game. The spear keeps them stunned for a good amount of time during the drilling and after the explosion. Note that the explosion of the spear CAN hit multiple enemies, so if his partner is close, the explosion will stun both of them. The spear can also be instantly reloaded if you do the blocking motion. (*'''Note: The spear attack's tracking has been greatly reduced in GvGN+. '''but aside from the comment on tracking, all other information on the spear is relevant) His AC invisibility is i believe the best tracking cancelling mode any suit has, beating suits such as F91's MEPE mode. It's completely green lock no matter how close you are to deathscythe and even says red lock. Just remember during this mode, the first hit you take, you will receive double damage. Any action you do will make deathscythe visible again. The AB armour can withstand max 2 shots, but will break and you will receive damage for grinding beams such as wing zero's buster rifle, just reduced damage for that one instance. And during armour mode, deathscythe only has 1 melee which is basically Vega's, or M.Bison's Nightmare kick. It's nice to put it on last minute when out of boost and see an incoming shot, or just waitin for that last bit of invisibility. Head vulcans is kinda useless so not really much you can do except distract the enemy. Your spear WILL NOT recharge while you have armour on. Lastly, assist is average, but also has some nice tracking but only the two hoops that are shot out will stun, the bullets will not stun.